1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet facsimile apparatus for performing transmission and reception by a facsimile via a telephone network and also transmitting and receiving an image by Internet facsimile via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has become possible to perform transmission and reception by a G3 facsimile via a telephone network and also transmit and receive a message with an image file by using an Internet facsimile (to be also referred to as Internet FAX hereinafter) system requiring no communication charge by connecting to a LAN.
Unfortunately, the conventional system has its limits, e.g., (1) whether a communication partner has an Internet FAX function cannot be known during G3 facsimile communication, and (2) the Internet address of a communication partner cannot be known during G3 facsimile communication. For example, even when a communication partner has the Internet FAX function, the system cannot switch from a G3 facsimile mode to an Internet FAX mode requiring no communication charge by connecting to a LAN. Also, the modes can be switched only when an operator designates mode switching and sets an Internet address.